If I Never Knew You
by AllynDupe
Summary: Vexen is at a restaurant with his girlfriend, Larxene. The pair are very happy together, as much as both their families do not approve of their relationship. Larxene seems to question their feelings, something that worries Vexen slightly. Lyrics c Disney.


Vexen felt just as nervous as he did on his very first date, as he sat quietly in the chair of the fancy restaurant that swooned with happy love birds all over the place. It was the one ideal place for couples to eat together in town; it had everything favorable that would make any love-struck, bleeding heart want to spend time with their love in it. It was romantic, with the lights dimmed, candles; pale flickers of hope on the table tops. On each table there was also a vase with various colored roses; usually red and pink, sometimes the scattered creamy white.

Strangely finding suits comfortable, unlike most guys did, Vexen sat back in the lacy trimmed chair and waited. A bottle of wine sat in his path of vision, in between the gorgeous glass vase and slowly melting, glimmering candle. The color of the fire danced on the glass surface of the alcohol bottle, making it shimmer delicately. He wondered anxiously; when would she get here? Vexen loosened his tie just a little, relesing a small anxious sigh.

Glancing up, his eyes were graced by her presence; her slender form making it's way slowly across the room. Every year they came here for the the aniversary of their relationship, which had always been beautiful like a dove and strong like a suit of armor. This had been where their first date had taken place, so it soon blossomed into tradition that they would be drawn here every year on the same day love had been spilled and confessed from the fountain of tenderness. This was their fourth visit; a fourth year of romantic infestation. However, on none of those special times, did Larxene ever look more beautiful then she did in Vexen's eyes today. A couple of months short of nineteen, Larxene looked simply gorgeous in the ocean blue dress that fit her body like she had been meant to wear it her whole life. Her golden hair looked straight and glamorous, as if every strand had once belonged to harp played by angels.

Taking a seat directly across from him, Larxene gave him a small smile, that somehow always looked devious and evil. "Looks like I'm late. Sorry. My Dad was being really slow about driving me out, you know how he is..."

_If I never knew you,  
If I never felt this love,  
I would have no inkling of,  
How precious life can be._"That's okay." Vexen stated simply, letting his eyes soak into hers like a sponge in water. "I'm just glad you're here. You look beautiful." He cooed, reaching his hand across the table and placing it gently over hers. Their fingers connected and intertwined, becoming an intanglement of affection.

Larxene smiled again; having a heavenly glimmer in her eyes that made him want to let go and just allow his body to melt like ice to the floor, the way it does when you lay it on top of a woodstove. Going from cold solid, almost instantly to warm liquid. She removed one of the roses from the vase with her free hand, and smelled it's delicate scent a little. "Happy Aniversary." She placed it back in the vase perfectly; smiling.

Vexen beamed. "Happy Aniversary. I'm so glad we've been together this long..." He said, his voice drowning and dripping with enough love to purify the blackest of all hearts. "I remember our first date here so easily. I was so nervous." He laughed a little now, running his finger over the smooth, perfected texture of the wine glass beside him.

"I wasn't." Larxene boasted, giving his hand a tiny, affectionate squeeze, enough to make him remove his vision from the china and to her face. "Now, I'm not one to be sappy, but, when we went out on out first date. It just felt so...Right. I found it kinda hard to be nervous at all." She spoke, her words gentle and serene.

Vexen smiled sheepishly, tracing one of his fingers gently over the soft, smooth skin of the hand he held. "I think I'm exactly where I'm meant to be. Like, if God picked one girl that was supposed to be my everything, it was you. And it will always be you."

"...Don't say things like that..."

"Why not...?"

"You're such a sap!" Larxene gave him a playful grin to tag team with her remark, reaching across the table and prodding him in the chest.

"Well, it's true. Too lovey-dovey or not." Vexen stated defiantly, continuing to trace her hand and embrace her eyes with his.

_And I'm so grateful to you.  
I'd have lived my whole life through,  
Lost forever,  
If I never knew you._"Now, why don't you get that wine opened?" Larxene removed her hands from the capture of his, sliding the heavy bottle towards the blonde easily. Tucking her hands together and watching him carry out her task as she did every year. Seemed every year he was better at it; for last year he had spilled some, and apologized endlessly for it. Larxene let her gaze flutter away to him, wondering just how their relationship had become so endlessly perfect.

Vexen calmly collected himself before taking his time to open it, not wanting to spill it. Something told him, perhaps the little advisor in the back of his mind that he considered his proper thoughts and right decisions, that this year was going to be the best. That everything on the board game of their relationship was going to lay itself out perfectly; no mistakes or problems, not that there ever were big ones.

He poured each glass half full, before placing the bottle of wine back down on the clothed table.

Larxene lifted her glass, looking over and Vexen, her lips curving into the slightest of grins closing her eyes for simply seconds, before becoming lost and enveloped in his gaze again as if it was ocean wave, spilling and washing over the sand of her life with a cool and relaxing fixation. Enveloping her and taking her someplace new. Evey moment felt that way; regardless of having him around for what seemed like forever. Every time she looked into his eyes, held his hand, kissed his lips... it felt real, like eternity. Was this the secret to happiness?

The flawless pair both held their glasses up just a little, enough to clink them together, causing the gentlest sound of glass striking glass, soft and satifying like a fluffy cloud on a warm sunny, summer afternoon. "Cheers." Vexen stated simply, the glass still held slightly in the air like the proud torch of a winner. "To our great relationship."

"And to even better years to come." Larxene added, just before raising the glass to her lips.

_I thought our love would be so beautiful,  
Somehow we made the whole world bright._

They each took a small sip, losing their eye contact for barely a second as they each layed down their glasses. Everything was a little quiet, with the exception of mild, talking voices dotted all around the room, smiling couples sharing words of romance with voices that were heavy with tender, overwealming emotion like avalanches of rose petals.

Larxene looked down at her hands, looking at the smooth blue paint on her finger nails and becoming intranced in thoughts that snapped and bit at her like a thousand angry and hungry wolves. A battle where she had only her bare hands for defence.

Vexen found himself feeling a little concerned. "...Larxene?" He moved his head, trying to look in her eyes although her face was turned down drastically to stare at her pale hands and the fancy lace table cloth under them. "Hey, what's the matter..?" Again, he tried to get a response, but her eyes dodged to the side, avoiding his goal easily and swiftly. Not a word floated from her frowning lips, as Vexen waited a couple of seconds. Wondering what could suddenly have gone wrong, he extended his hand and slowly, softly lifted her chin, ultimately forcing her to look in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Larxene hesitated, something that was about as common as a cat playing piano. Not impossible, but not a casual event. Normally she was blunt, and open; blurting whatever was on her mind and saying anything that needed to be shared with anyone. It was something that caused Vexen to fall over lovers leap for her in the first place; she was different, and it was something he enjoyed. This was odd enough to increase his worry. "My Dad still thinks you aren't worth my time and he still pressuring me to end everything. Just like he has since he first met you. It's really frustrating having someone try to convince me what's right or wrong for me, that's supposed to be my right." Her eyes looked hurt; like a shattered mirrors sitting in her head.

Vexen cocked and eyebrow slightly. "Well, you aren't going to listen to him, are you...?"

"Never, but...It just gets old, you know what I mean?" Her voice was still solid and strong, breaking the hole that began the draining of Vexen's upsetting feeling of danger. "I love you, he just doesn't get that."

"My parents are the same about you. I can't wait to move out, so I won't have to put up with all their shit. I love you too." Vexen moved his hand to smoothly carress her cheek, without looking away for an instant. "If they won't support us, it doesn't matter. We're happy. We aren't here to please them, we're here to please ourselves. So, if they can't accept our choice, that's their problem isn't it?" He continued, smiling, trying to use it as a fan to blow the heavy mist that had fallen over their perfect night, coming quite close to soiling it completely.

Larxene smiled purely, feeling a flush of happiness wash over her. It felt amazing to hear his words, tremendously true and full of love; enough to make her lunge over the counter and pull him into a kiss. Her elbow smacked into her own wine glass, spilling it's contents and causing it to tumble to the floor and smash. The slight noise around the room that had been in between awkward and perfect ended, silence persued as all eyes were nailed to them.

The glass falling hadn't even startled either Larxene or Vexen, their kiss continued to grow with the essence of passion, leaning across the fancy table and not caring at all about the shattered glass around their feet or the dozens of pairs of startled, wide eyed people frying their bodies like hot lasers. Complete strangers wouldn't stop them. Their arrogant parents wouldn't stop them. Their love was inevitable, the true fairy tale love story, difficult but real. Frustrating and hurtful, but worth it. Special bonds connected their souls; the kind that could not be snapped by any force, however strong.

_And I'm so grateful to you.  
I'd have lived my whole life through,  
Empty as the sky.  
Never knowing why.  
Lost forever,  
If I never knew you._

**// END.//**_  
_


End file.
